


The First Playdate

by echomoon



Series: pennywaughtersports [5]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild D/s, Watersports, Wetting, background Eliot Waugh/Quentin Coldwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echomoon/pseuds/echomoon
Summary: Quentin and Penny get permission to play without Eliot.(Early in the pennywaughtersports timeline)





	The First Playdate

**Author's Note:**

> hello im back at it again with the ws, hope yall like it

“Are you sure about this?” Quentin asks, playing with the hem of his shirt.

He looks at Penny, sitting in front of him. The man is shirtless, clad only in loose jeans. He’s sitting with his legs spread, arms crossed. Quentin wants to move forward and run his hands over the man’s chest, wants to feel the heat of him. He curls his toes against the wooden floor, looks away, feels himself turning red from the way Penny is looking at him.

“Yes, Quentin.” Penny says, and uncrosses his arms. “You do this with Eliot all the time, why are you so worried when its me?”

“Eliot doesn’t really give me a choice.” 

“Right.” Penny shifts forward in his chair, and when he speaks again his tone is lower, and fake casual. “What’s your safeword, Quentin?”

“Whitespire.” Quentin responds immediately. “Why - oh. Oh.”

A thrill runs through him, and he tenses, prepares himself for whatever order is about to come.

“Come here.” Penny says, leaning back. 

Quentin moves forward, closing the gap between them in a few strides, stopping when he’s right in front of Penny.

“Good. Shirt off.”

It’s off in a second. Penny reaches out, strokes a line down Quentin’s bare stomach, hooking his jeans. He pulls Quentin closer, forcing him to open his legs and straddle Penny’s, then pulls him down, so he’s sitting on Penny’s knees. Quentin’s already starting to get dizzy from following the orders; when Penny reaches back, grab’s Quentin’s ass, and pulls him closer, so that their chests are touching, all Quentin can do is gasp, lean into Penny.

“Was that so hard?” Penny says with a sly grin, and slips his hand down the back of Quentin’s jeans, gives his ass a squeeze.

“I’ll show you hard.” Quentin mutters.

Penny laughs and says, “You better, pretty boy.”

Quentin blushes, and then turns even redder when Penny rolls his hips upward, his grip forcing Quentin to grind against him. Penny’s other hand snakes up to his neck. He pulls Quentin into a kiss, still rolling his hips; Quentin wraps his arms around Penny and melts into it, feels the last bit of his self control melt away, wants to let Penny do anything to him.

“You know what I want from you, baby.” Penny pulls away and murmurs in his ear. He grabs Quentin’s hair from the base of his neck and tugs, pulling Quentin’s head back, exposing his neck. Quentin whines. Penny continues, mouthing at Quentin’s neck, his voice so low it sends shivers down Quentin, “All you have to do is let go.”

Quentin tries to shake his head, letting out small squeaks at every movement Penny makes. He knows what they came here for, knows what the set up for this situation is, but it’s embarrassing. It had been hard enough letting Eliot know about it, and Penny only found out by accident. He wasn’t even sure what Penny was getting out of this.

“Ugh, Quen-tin,” Penny groans, pulling away from Quentin’s neck. He forces Quentin to look at him. “Boy. I would not  _ be _ here if I wasn’t into you, and into  _ this. _ Do  _ you  _ want this?”

Quentin nods, embarrassed.

“No. Use your words.”

“Y-yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes.. sir?” Quentin guesses.

“Good boy. Now. Do you want to keep going, or do you need a break.” As he speaks, Penny grabs hold of Quentin’s waist, runs his thumb over his stomach. His hands are huge compared to Quentin’s thin frame.

“Keep going.” Quentin whispers.

“That’s what I thought.” Penny punctuates the end of the sentence with another tug on Quentin’s hair.

Quentin moans and rolls his hips against Penny. Penny grips his side harder, goes back to his ministrations on Quentin’s neck.

“No, kiss me.” Quentin demands, the conversation making him feel a little braver. “I.. I like this part better if we’re kissing.”

So Penny kisses him, helps him fog his brain back up. Kissing is one of his favorite things to do, never fails to make his stupid brain shut up, so enjoyable. So he melts into the kisses, and leans into Penny’s body, grinds against him, and when Penny lets go of his hair and moves the now free hand down to hook around him, help him press even further against him, that’s when Quentin lets go.

It takes him a second to get going, since his bladder isn’t super full and his dick is very hard from all the foreplay, but between the kisses keeping his body lax and the urge to be good for Penny, he’s able to relax. The first spurt is sudden, and he gasps against Penny’s mouth. Penny responds by stroking his stomach, pressing down on it, chuckling. The stream picks up, a steady flow soaking through his jeans and trickling down to Penny, and once its stronger he starts to grind against Penny again, fully into it, his kisses growing sloppy because all of the sensations are just so good.

“You’re being so good,” Penny says in response, between kisses, “such a good boy, baby.”

And Quentin just keeps rocking, keeps kissing, even after the stream is gone, the warmth of his piss turning cold and sticky between them, but Penny’s warmth makes up for it. 

Penny stops the motion for a second, and all dizzy Quentin can do is watch, a little sad at the loss of it, as Penny reaches down between them and tugs both of their cocks out, taking both in his hand. Quentin lets out a strangled moan as he does, and dives back in to start kissing him again, rocking a little, but letting Penny take care of the main motion of jerking them off. Quentin is noisy, his little moans and groans strangled by Penny’s lips, but Penny is just as loud, murmuring sweetness between kisses.

Penny bites Quentin’s lip as he comes, and Quentin isn’t very far behind him.

Quentin collapses against Penny when they finish, both panting, covered in way too many fluids. Penny wraps his arms around Quentin, pulling him into a hug, letting him rest his head on Penny’s shoulder. After a few minutes, Quentin can feel himself coming back into his head, tries to ward it away by focusing on how Penny feels against him.

“Hey,” Penny says, stroking Quentin’s head, letting him stay put. His voice is rough, a little slow. “You did good. I can see why you like it.”

“Yeah.” Quentin agrees.

“We’ll have to do it again sometime, if Eliot agrees.” Penny continues smoothly.

“Really?” Quentin smiles into his shoulder, happy at the prospect.

“Whenever you’ll have me.” 


End file.
